


First Heat

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Now that the Repatriation Act was in full force more decisions have to be made.The family do what they can to help a friend in need.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as underage, although it would only be considered underage in some places.   
> The involved teenagers are fully consenting - as far as an Omega in heat can consent of course.

George lay his hand on Sammy’s stomach with reverence. 

‘Can you feel them in you?’ he asked, his voice quiet.

‘I’ve felt movement, but they’re still small. When I’m about five months pregnant they’ll start to move about more.’

George moved his hand across Sammy in a stroking motion. 

‘Hello babies,’ he whispered.

‘Why are you talking so quietly?’ asked Sammy in the same hushed tone. 

George looked up at him, ‘I don’t want to scare them,’ he said indignantly. 

Sammy smiled, ‘you won’t scare them,’ he said. ‘I’ve read somewhere that they can hear things and are affected by sounds in a good way.’

George’s fascination with Sammy’s pregnancy was endearing. He wanted to know everything. Sammy encouraged the questions, he wanted George to know as much as possible. Sammy remembered the lessons when he was still in the home. They were stark and clinical. They did not deal with the emotional ups and downs and physical issues that went with a pregnancy. All that was drummed into the young Omega was that it was their duty to mate, become pregnant, and carry the babies to term.

But there was so much more to pregnancy than that. And George was leaning more than he was being taught at the school he and Peter were attending. 

The day before Sammy had got up too quickly after being sat on the sofa for a while. It had taken him a few seconds to recover from the dizziness. George had held his hand and steadied him; the worry etched on his face. Sammy used the incident to teach George about some of the physical problems that went with pregnancy. George had listened to Sammy as he explained about balance issues and feeling faint. The little Omega was also anxious when Sammy experienced a bout of morning sickness early in the pregnancy. Sammy allowed George to sit with him on his bed and explained that it was normal and why it happened. 

When Daniel took Sammy for his ultrasound, they persuaded the sonographer to print an extra photograph so that George could have his own. The woman had frowned and scowled for a few seconds before nodding. The picture was on the wall by George’s bed. 

The other children were not as interested. Mary was not bothered in the slightest. Peter teased George a little about his interest. And Henry pouted. The pouting led to a tantrum and a gentle telling off. Henry apologised and confessed that he was worried he would have to share his bedroom with the new babies. The issue was solved when Daniel told Henry he could move into Peter and George’s room permanently. 

Now the house was calm. The Alphas were all in the garden playing football. Sammy could hear shouts of encouragement every so often. He was content to leave them to it.

Clive wandered into the room, he smiled at the sight of George touching Sammy’s rounded stomach.

‘You’ll be an expert soon,’ he said.

George looked up, ‘Sammy says I should be a midwife,’ he said with pride. ‘After I helped Queenie with her kittens, I know what to expect.’

‘It’s not quite the same,’ said Sammy with a chuckle, ‘but there are similarities.’

George and Clive had spent a lot of time dealing with the feral cat and her kittens the previous year. As with all Omega, George had a natural aptitude and need to help and heal any creature that was in distress. His insistence on bringing injured bugs and spiders into the house was a testament to his nurturing side. 

The little Omega looked at Clive with a critical eye, ‘have you done your exercises today?’ he asked. 

Sammy hid a smile as Clive replied. 

‘Yes, and I won’t forget to do them again before I go to bed.’

George nodded his approval. 

Clive eased himself onto the sofa next to Sammy and George. Sammy looked at him as he settled causing Clive to chuckle. 

‘You’re as bad as him,’ he said, reaching out to ruffle George’s hair. 

George scowled and smoothed his hair back down.

Sammy nodded, ‘we care about you, Clive,’ he said. ‘You’ve done so well with your exercises and… general recovery, we don’t want you to get worse again.’

Sammy did not want to go into details with George in the room. Both the adults knew what Sammy was alluding to. Clive and Jamie had needed to accept that they were struggling mentally after the attack and assault they had suffered a few months before. Both men, once they had talked about how they felt, began to recover. Jamie was physically fit again and not suffering mentally as much. Clive was a little further behind with his recovery but was getting there. 

Clive nodded, ‘I am doing my exercises,’ he said. 

Sammy smiled, ‘good, and don’t forget to ask for help if you need it.’

Sammy knew the double meaning would be lost on little George, but Clive understood. 

‘Sammy.’

They all looked up as Meg walked in, a confused expression on her face. She had been in her office all morning. Sammy knew she had some important debates in the next few days. Henry, who liked to spend time drawing in her office, had wisely decided to stay away. 

‘I’ve had an email from Stephen Smith. It’s really weird.’

‘Who is Stephen Smith?’ asked George, who looked concerned. 

Sammy said, ‘we knew him from when we lived in town.’

George did not need to know that Sammy had worked with Stephen’s Omega - Luke - who died shortly after giving birth. Stephen and the family’s second Alpha were both devastated. The families had kept in touch sporadically. Stephen had sent Meg a letter thanking her for the repatriation act. 

‘What does he want?’ asked Clive.

Meg furrowed her eyebrows, ‘I’m not sure, he says he’d like to meet with Sammy and Jamie. He’s not got either of your phone numbers or email addresses and, well, I’m easy to get in touch with.’

‘What does he want with both of us?’ Sammy wondered out loud.

‘Can I say it’s OK?’ asked Meg.

Sammy nodded, ‘yes. I’m curious. Tell him he can come over whenever suits him. I’m sure Jamie can make himself available. He’ll only be over there,’ Sammy indicated the cottage that the Alpha’s were renovating, ‘and I’m never far away.’

Meg smiled, ‘I’ll reply and let him know.’

Sammy watched her walk off, his mind turning over as he tried to work out what it was Stephen wanted. 

A~B~O

_The following day… ___

__Jamie leaned over a little to see what Graham had found on his Internet search. The younger Alpha looked pleased with himself. He circled the cursor around the picture of the antique style wicker chairs. Jamie nodded his approval. The three Alphas had spent some time discussing which style the cottage should be decorated in. They had decided on a mixture. The kitchen and bathroom would be modern but in a plain style. The bedrooms, living room and summer house, would have faux early nineteenth-century furniture._ _

__‘I like the darker wood,’ said Graham, ‘I think it will look better with the panelling in the summer house.’_ _

__Jamie laughed, ‘you’ve got a good eye for this,’ he said. ‘Some women make a lot of money telling people what looks good. You could give them some competition.’_ _

__‘But I’m an Alpha,’ countered Graham. ‘They wouldn’t listen to me.’_ _

__Jamie sighed, ‘never say never. There are a lot of Alphas, and some Omega now, that run their own businesses. Look at Danny. He gets orders from all over the country for his work.’_ _

__Jamie could tell Graham was not convinced and he understood why. Males were always left behind when it came to schooling and work opportunities. Jamie had only been able to get low paid jobs due to his lack of academic qualifications until Danny had offered him a partnership. His learning difficulty had never been dealt with. He was an Alpha. As long as he impregnated his Omega, he was doing all that could be expected of him. It was not until Mary was repatriated that Jamie was able to understand why he struggled. He was dyslexic. But, unlike Mary, he had never been given any extra help to overcome it. Once he recognised, they suffered from the same affliction he started to use the techniques that Mary was taught to overcome any self-perceived limitations he had._ _

__‘Keep at it,’ Jamie said. ‘You need to get this finished by the weekend so that it can go towards your qualification. Then you can start your second year as Danny’s apprentice.’_ _

__‘More money,’ said Graham with a grin._ _

__Jamie chuckled, ‘not much more though.’_ _

__They both looked around as the sound of the doorbell chimed. Jamie straightened up._ _

__‘Guess that’s Stephen come for his mystery meeting. We’ll only be in the lounge but try not to disturb us unless you have to.’_ _

__Graham nodded, ‘I’ll start looking at blinds and curtains.’_ _

__Jamie smiled, ‘it’s not all hard labour.’_ _

__‘Most of it is.’_ _

__Graham paused and looked in the direction of the lounge. Jamie guessed the young Alpha had sensed the same thing he had. Along with the Alpha scent from Stephen, there was the unmistakable scent of an Omega. Jamie looked at Graham who was making a conscious effort to keep his breathing slow. The scared Omega was not Sammy or George._ _

__'Perhaps he's come with his Omega… Joshua, I think his name is. He's not been with them long.'_ _

__Graham nodded, 'he seems scared.'_ _

__'If he's young, he probably is,' replied Jamie. 'Stay out here. We don't want you adding to his fear.'_ _

__Graham nodded._ _

__Jamie wandered into the lounge, wondering what the visitors wanted._ _

__Sammy was already showing Stephen into the lounge. The Omega with him was young, not out of his teens. It did not take much for Jamie to work out the Omega was Stephen’s son._ _

__‘This is Callum,’ said Stephen, indicating the shy young man._ _

__Sammy was ushering the Omega to the sofa. Callum, who was about sixteen years old, had the same light blond hair that his parent Alpha had. Although his hair was curly, reminiscent of his late Omega. Stephen reached out to shake Jamie’s hand before sitting with Callum opposite Sammy. Jamie settled next to his mate and looked at Stephen expectantly._ _

__‘We’re very curious what it is you wanted to see us about,’ said Sammy._ _

__Stephen was sitting forward on the sofa; Callum was sitting as close as he could get to his parent. He was watching Sammy and Jamie. His eyes also kept darting to the doorway between the lounge and the kitchen. Jamie guessed the nervous Omega could sense there was another Alpha, albeit an immature one, in the next room. Graham had yet to go through his first rut but had started to show signs of his Alpha dominance. The young man was learning to control the aggression that would build up in him._ _

__‘I have a question… no it’s a… it’s a favour really,’ Stephen shook his head. ‘Favour is the wrong word, but I don’t know what else to say.’_ _

__‘If we can help you, we will,’ said Jamie who could not hide his concerned curiosity._ _

__‘As you know Callum’s Omega died…’ Stephen paused for a few seconds and looked away._ _

__Jamie glanced at Sammy who could not hide the sadness on his face. Callum stroked his Alpha’s arm, in the typical Omega manner of wanting to offer comfort. Stephen patted Callum’s hand and smiled._ _

__He sighed, ‘I’ve been left with a difficult decision. My new Omega, Joseph, is still in his early twenties and only a little less scared of everything than Callum here.’_ _

__He glanced at his son and smiled fondly. Callum looked down. Jamie knew Stephen was not being mean by saying that his new Omega mate and his son were timid. All Omega were timid when they were young. They only became sure of themselves after they had bonded with an Alpha and gone through a pregnancy. Sammy had been the same._ _

__‘Do you need advice from us?’ asked Sammy._ _

__‘I need a bit more than advice,’ said Stephen. ‘Callum is showing signs of going into his first heat. He’s the right age so we were expecting it… but… I don’t know who to… who to… I don’t know where to…’_ _

__Callum leaned forward a little when he spoke his voice was small._ _

__‘Stephen doesn’t know who I should have my heat with,’ he said, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment._ _

__Sammy pushed himself off the sofa, Jamie steadied his mate when he paused for a second to get his balance. The pregnant Omega, whose need to care only grew with each day, stepped around the coffee table and perched on the sofa next to Callum. He took the young Omega’s hand and squeezed._ _

__‘This seems very scary,’ he said. ‘I remember being very scared when I had my first heat. But you have your family to look after you and protect you. And you will get used to talking about heats and mating with other people. It’s part of our everyday lives. It’s new to you now, but you will get used to it. I promise.’_ _

__Callum nodded. Jamie could see the young man was shaking with apprehension._ _

__‘What’s been put in place to deal with this?’ asked Jamie._ _

__Various government departments had to change the way they worked when the Repatriation Bill had gone through. Before the Act young Omega would have their heat in the state-run homes, they were brought up in. Young Alpha prisoners would be used to mate the teenage Omega in what Sammy had described as a horrific experience. Jamie had seen what happened first-hand when he was forced to service an Omega due to his criminal record._ _

__‘He can be serviced by a prisoner,’ said Stephen, unable to hide the distaste at the idea. ‘Or we can use one of the Alpha’s that hire themselves out. Neither of which are options I want.’_ _

__Stephen shook his head. He looked at Callum for several seconds._ _

__‘I never realised how protective I’d become of him. He’s only been back with us for a few months, but I’m as protective with him as I am with Joseph. It’s a different protectiveness. Joseph is my mate… but Callum… he’s my son.’_ _

__Jamie smiled, ‘my boys are a lot younger, but I know what you mean. I think I’m already being more protective of George than Peter and Henry. Another primal thing. We just didn’t know about it because up to now we’ve not had older children to look after.’_ _

__Jamie often contemplated how different their lives had become in a short time. And yet they had all adapted with ease. They all knew what to do._ _

__‘So, what is it that you want to ask us?’ said Sammy, who was still comforting Callum._ _

__‘I don’t want to get an agency Alpha to… service Callum. I hate that word. Service. It just sounds so derogatory. Like he’s an animal that needs dealing with. A commodity to maintain.’_ _

__‘But that’s what we are,’ pointed out Sammy. ‘Most women still see us as second or third-class citizens. We are only here to keep the species alive or do the hard labour. We are the incubators and the Alpha’s are the provider of the seed and the workhorse.’_ _

__Stephen huffed and nodded, ‘I know Meg’s done a lot for us… but there is still a long way to go.’_ _

__Jamie and Sammy nodded sadly._ _

__‘But,’ continued Stephen. ‘I don’t want some middle-aged Alpha seeing my son through his first heat and I don’t want a prisoner to be with him either. I’ve heard the horror stories…’_ _

__He looked away for a few seconds before continuing._ _

__‘Obviously, it wouldn’t be right for John to help Callum. I know they’re not related but they are effectively the same family. I thought about asking one of my friends, but that would be weird and awkward, for them and me… So, the only conclusion I could come to was to ask someone I knew and trusted but who I, or the family, were not particularly close to.’_ _

__Jamie felt a wave of anxiety from Sammy who glanced across at him. Jamie shook his head not understanding. Sammy looked back at Stephen._ _

__‘You want Jamie to help Callum, don’t you?’_ _

__Sammy had spoken matter of factly. There was no accusation in his tone._ _

__Jamie leaned back, open-mouthed. He looked at Sammy for a few seconds as he realised his mate was worried about him, about how he would react. Jamie was not sure how to react. He blinked a couple of times before looking away from Sammy. He went to say something but could not form a word. He was not sure how he felt. Should he be flattered, that Stephen felt he could ask such a thing? Should he feel humiliated that Stephen felt he could be used for such a thing? Had Stephen made the proposal because Jamie had already been forced to service a young Omega?_ _

__He finally managed to look back at the others in the room. Sammy, who was still clutching Callum’s hand, was watching him with concern. Callum was looking at his lap, trying to make himself small. Stephen was the one that looked the most awkward, or ashamed._ _

__‘I… I’m sorry Jamie. It was… it was an appalling thing to ask… I… I don’t know what I was thinking. To put you… and Sammy in that position.’_ _

__Waves of embarrassment came off Stephen. He did not know where to look. Callum managed to look up at his parent for a few seconds before glancing at Jamie. The look of fear in the young Omega’s eyes and the uncertainty made Jamie feel awful for his reaction._ _

__‘We should go,’ said Stephen._ _

__‘No,’ said Sammy. ‘You’re too worked up. You’re not driving in that state.’_ _

__Regardless of what Sammy thought of the request the Omega could not see anyone putting themselves in needless danger. Jamie loved his Omega for rising above everything._ _

__Callum sniffed as the whirlwind of emotions finally got the better of him. Sammy pulled him into an embrace and held him tight. Stephen rubbed his sons back tenderly._ _

__‘I’m sorry Jamie,’ he said. ‘I should have broached the subject with you rather than just barge in here and ask. I just don’t know how to deal with it.’_ _

__Callum looked up sharply, panicked scents coming off him. Stephen got to his feet and looked towards the kitchen door, his posture one of defence. Jamie looked around. He had been aware of Graham’s scent getting stronger but had dismissed it. The young man was probably listening and reacting to the tension in the room. Jamie had not expected Graham to interrupt them though. The sixteen-year-old was hovering in the doorway, he was looking at Stephen warily._ _

__‘This is Graham, Michael’s son. He works for Danny and me. He’s our apprentice,’ said Jamie by way of explanation, hoping to allay Stephen’s primal fear and need to protect his vulnerable son._ _

__Stephen nodded, but his stance and expression did not change. Graham held out his hands submissively._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘I… I couldn’t help overhearing.’_ _

__He took a few tentative steps into the room. Jamie was aware of Callum shifting slightly to see the approaching Alpha better._ _

__‘I… er… I wondered if I… could… help.’_ _

__‘Help how?’ asked Stephen, his voice low, almost a growl._ _

__Graham was shaking. Jamie knew he had never seen an Alpha acting as Stephen was. The protective Alpha was almost feral. Jamie knew if Stephen wanted to, he would have no issue knocking Graham to the floor. All Alpha’s were strong, but Alpha’s who were in rut, or protecting their families, were particularly dangerous._ _

__‘He could be with me.’_ _

__Callum looked up at his Alpha waiting for Stephen to tear his gaze away from the perceived threat to look at him._ _

__‘I know I’ve not started to rut yet, but I… I know what to do,’ said Graham, his face beet red as he spoke candidly. ‘I can form a knot.’_ _

__The volume of his voice rapidly diminished as he spoke. The awkwardness of his words almost overwhelmed him._ _

__A strange silence settled on the group. Graham was shifting slightly. He was trying not to look anyone in the eye but kept glancing at Stephen. Stephen was glaring at Graham, his eyes piercing, a slight twitch to the muscles in his face as he contemplated what the younger Alpha had said. Stephen had been standing with his hands fisted, he gradually relaxed his hands, holding them flat against his thighs. His body was still tense._ _

__Callum was looking back and forth between his parent Alpha and the young Alpha a few feet away. The young Omega, for the first time, had an expression of hope on his face. Jamie could not imagine what the young man was going through. Sammy had tried to describe the mixed-up feelings he had gone through before his first heat. He had known it was coming for a few weeks, but the full heat started quickly. Poor Callum would not know exactly when he would have his heat and when he would need the help of an Alpha to get him through it._ _

__‘Will you know what I need?’ asked Callum, his voice a whisper._ _

__Before Graham could answer both Jamie and Stephen spoke._ _

__‘He would.’_ _

__‘He’ll know.’_ _

__Jamie remembered the first time he had been with Liam all those years before. He had been apprehensive, and even though Liam guided him a little, the mating was instinctive._ _

__Stephen finally broke eye contact with Graham and looked back at his son._ _

__Callum found his voice again, ‘I don’t want an old man servicing me,’ he said. ‘Mr Attwood’s just about still young. Please don’t make me be with someone older than him.’_ _

__Jamie saw Sammy’s lips twitch as he hid a smile. Jamie had never been referred to as old before. But he supposed at thirty he was considerably older than the two teenagers in the room. Age differences in Alpha and Omega relationships were never something that was considered. They had always been put into families by the state. He had been considerably younger than Liam when he had first moved in with the family. It had been odd when he shared a heat with Sammy for the first time, he was not even five years older than his current mate._ _

__Sammy was thinking along the same lines as he spoke to Callum, ‘you know that when you are put with a family when you’re older, you will probably have an Alpha mate who is older than you.’_ _

__Callum nodded with a sniff and a shudder. The future something else that was on the young Omega’s mind._ _

__Stephen, who had managed to calm himself considerably, sat by his son again. He looked Callum in the eyes._ _

__‘Would you be happy to share your heat with Graham,’ he asked._ _

__Callum glanced at the young Alpha before looking back at his parent and nodding._ _

__Stephen nodded a few times; Jamie could tell he was working the situation through in his head. Jamie decided he could perhaps allay some of the fears Stephen might have._ _

__‘Steve,’ he said, getting the Alpha’s attention. ‘I was a bit shocked by your proposal just now. I’m sorry if I overreacted. I’m flattered that you would trust me to help your son. But I am inclined to agree that Graham would make a good choice. He’s a sensible lad and he is learning to deal with his aggression well. And,’ Jamie paused and took a breath, he looked between Stephen and Callum, ‘if there are any issues with Graham. I would like to offer to step in to help. But only if that is alright with Callum. And you Sammy.’_ _

__Sammy looked back at him and smiled, ‘you know it would be alright with me. I would not want to see Callum suffer or be scared.’_ _

__Jamie could feel how proud Sammy was of him for making the offer. And he felt the same towards his mate. Sammy was not acting in the least bit jealous of Callum. He could see the bigger picture. He knew what the young Omega felt like. And he could guess what Stephen was going through, wanting to protect his child as much as he could._ _

__‘I think we should talk to Michael,’ said Sammy. ‘I know he doesn’t need to give you permission as such. But he should at least know what’s going on.’_ _

__Stephen nodded. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed; he blinked a couple of times. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. Callum took his hand._ _

__‘Sorry,’ said Stephen, ‘I’m supposed to be this big strong protective Alpha and I’m a gibbering wreck.’_ _

__Jamie chuckled, ‘but only because you’re trying to look after your son. This is all new to us. You should have seen the state I was in when I took Peter and George to school for the first time. I had to leave them in someone else’s care. I spent the entire day worrying that they would have been taken back to the homes and I wouldn’t see them again.’_ _

__Stephen managed a smile before looking at Graham who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. He beckoned to the younger Alpha to come into the room and sit down._ _

__‘Where will we…’ Callum started to say before trailing off for a few seconds._ _

__Jamie could see the young Omega was still struggling with his emotions. He was trying to keep calm. He took a breath and spoke again._ _

__‘Where will we go… when I… when I go into heat?’_ _

__Stephen shook his head, ‘that’s another thing,’ he said. ‘We think it would be odd for him to have his heat at home. It could clash with Joshua’s next heat with John. And I’m not keen on having to explain that to the twins. They’re still too young to understand about heats, and ruts and mating.’_ _

__Graham went to say something but stopped. Jamie looked at him and gestured for him to speak._ _

__‘The cottage,’ he said with a nod in the general direction of the small house. ‘The bedrooms are pretty much finished, and the bathroom and kitchen are plumbed in and working.’_ _

__Jamie smiled, ‘that is an excellent suggestion,’ he said. ‘You’d have privacy, but you’d still be close enough if… you needed anything.’_ _

__‘And,’ said Sammy with a smile towards Callum, ‘that would allow you to make the room how you want it. Nesting we call it. You’ll find that closer to the time you want everything just so.’_ _

__Callum nodded a fresh flush of red going to his cheeks._ _

__‘You could stay here,’ said Jamie with a nod to Stephen._ _

__Callum’s eyes went wide, ‘I’d rather he didn’t,’ he said with a glance at his Alpha parent._ _

__Stephen nodded, ‘that’s alright Cal,’ he said. ‘If Jamie and Sammy are happy to keep an eye on you both I won’t be here.’_ _

__Jamie nodded along with Sammy._ _

__‘Perhaps you two should talk,’ suggested Stephen looking at Graham. ‘You’ve offered to help my son through his first time when he will be at his most vulnerable. The two of you should get to know each other a little. I can’t imagine how scary it must have been for Sammy when he had his first heat with a total stranger-’_ _

__Stephen glanced at Sammy who nodded, ‘terrifying,’ he said._ _

__Callum, who had gained a little confidence as the conversation had progressed, smiled shyly at the Alpha sitting on the sofa opposite him._ _

__‘Why don’t we leave you two alone?’ said Jamie._ _

__Callum looked a little worried for a few seconds._ _

__‘We’ll just be in the next room,’ Sammy assured him._ _

__They left the pair to what Jamie suspected would be a stilted conversation. But it would be more than Callum would have got from a hired Alpha or a prisoner._ _


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later… ___

__Graham stood in the doorway of the master bedroom. The cottage had two double bedrooms. The bigger of the two was decorated in pastel colours that looked warm when the sun-filled the room each morning. Graham had picked the colours himself as part of his apprenticeship coursework. He had been pleased when Daniel praised him for the choices. The room was finished. And would soon be in use. But not to a paying guest at the cottage._ _

__No._ _

__Graham would be one of the first people to use the room._ _

__And he was terrified. The anxiety about what he was going to do had built up in him over the previous few days._ _

__When he had offered to help Callum with his heat he was filled with apprehension and fear. Stephen was an intimidating Alpha. Although Graham knew the man was being protective towards his son. And Callum was filled with his own fear. Graham knew a heat was intense and Callum would be going through his first._ _

__He knew and understood what they would have to do. He knew he would have to have sex with the Omega and allow his knot to grow inside him. But Graham had no idea what it would feel like. He had masturbated and allowed his knot to grow in his hand, but he could not imagine what it would feel like to be with another person when he did that._ _

__Before he had been repatriated, he and the other Alpha’s in his home watched a mating on the scratched television in one of the classrooms. He had hated it. The whole process looked scary. The Omega, a man in his thirties looked scared whilst the buff Alpha pushed him about. Graham knew the video was not representative of what a real mating was like. It had been filmed for educational purposes. He often wondered why an Omega would allow himself to be filmed when he was at his most vulnerable. He wondered if the man had done something bad and being forced to mate in front of the camera was his punishment._ _

__Graham was determined that he would not scare Callum. He knew how aggressive Alpha’s got when they were in rut. He had seen a couple of the other Alpha’s in his home being locked up when they had their first ruts. It was the only time the women could not overpower the boys. Graham’s own aggression had got the better of him a couple of times, but he was determined to help, not hurt, the Omega._ _

__A creak on the stairs behind him made him turn around. Jamie was walking up carrying two glasses. Graham could hear the ice cubes clinking against each other._ _

__‘Is that some of Clive’s lemonade?’ asked Graham._ _

__Jamie nodded, ‘fresh batch.’_ _

__He handed one of the glasses to Graham before indicating for him to follow. They walked into the smaller of the two bedrooms. Jamie sat in a paint-splattered chair by the window and nodded towards another chair. Graham sat down, wondering what was going on._ _

__‘I thought we should have a chat,’ said Jamie after taking a couple of sips of the lemonade. ‘I know you’re worried about what’s going to happen when Callum needs you. If you’re OK, I’ll talk about what happens in detail?’_ _

__Graham took a deep breath and nodded, ‘I’ve been wondering. I know what happens. I’ve seen a video-’_ _

__‘Are they still showing that horrible video of the mating with the Omega that looks like he’s being raped rather than enjoying his heat?’_ _

__Graham nodded, ‘did you see it when you were in the home?’_ _

__Jamie nodded. Graham could tell the older Alpha had not liked the video either._ _

__‘Some of the other boys with me were making nasty remarks,’ said Jamie. ‘I was fascinated with the process but not the reaction of the Omega. He did not look comfortable. And I want to help you to help Callum.’_ _

__Graham managed a smile, ‘thank you.’_ _

__‘You know I had to do Alpha Duty a few years ago?’_ _

__Graham nodded, ‘Michael told me they forced you to do that because you have a criminal record. There weren’t enough local prisoners.’_ _

__‘It was very clinical and the women keep the young Omega alone and suffering far longer than is necessary. I don’t want Callum’s first time to be anything like that.’_ _

__Graham sat forward listening carefully as Jamie explained all that would happen. It was odd to think Jamie was talking about something very personal in such a frank manner. He guessed Sammy had told him it was fine. At least Graham hoped Jamie was only drawing on his experience with Sammy. He was not sure if he wanted to know about Jamie’s times with Liam. His Omega parent’s heats were not something he wanted to know about._ _

__Jamie told him about being with the Omega in the home and how, as he was not in rut at the time, it was a different experience to his times with Sammy. Graham knew he had turned a bright red when Jamie asked if he ever masturbated. It was odd to hear an adult use the word ‘wank’. Graham had always thought the slang word was not used when Alpha’s reached adulthood._ _

__The one thing Jamie reiterated several times was that he should allow Callum to dictate the pace. Callum would probably be nervous and not entirely sure what to do, but Graham was not to try directing their time together._ _

__Graham knew he was being trusted with something very important and he was determined to do his best for Callum and the rest of both their families._ _

__‘Now,’ said Jamie as he finished describing how the second mating would be less intense than the first, ‘if there is anything you want to ask me or Danny or even Michael you must ask. There are no stupid questions. Even if you think it’s insignificant you must ask one of us. You can even talk to Sammy and Clive. You know Clive used to work as a surrogate. He’s played both roles. Obviously, it’s not the same but he might be able to help you. And he is a good listener as well if you’re anxious… which you are.’_ _

__Jamie smiled._ _

__Graham nodded, ‘I don’t want to get it wrong. I don’t want to scare him or hurt him.’_ _

__‘The fact that you are concerned about that, means that you won’t do either of those things.’_ _

__Jamie watched him for a few seconds. Graham knew it was his opportunity to ask any questions he might have._ _

__‘There’s no chance I’ll make him pregnant, is there?’ he asked._ _

__Jamie shook his head, ‘we looked into that and although there is a low risk of a none rutting Alpha impregnating an Omega with neither of you at your peak fertility it must be a negligible risk.’_ _

__Graham felt reassured._ _

__‘When will he be ready?’_ _

__Jamie shrugged, ‘Joseph is keeping an eye on him. We think about another couple of days. But he’ll know instinctively. Meg is going to collect him and bring him here to the cottage. Then he’ll take some time to settle in. Then, and only then, will you be able to join him.’_ _

__Graham nodded; he took a deep breath. He was glad Jamie had spoken to him away from the rest of the family. His worries and questions had all been answered. He felt better prepared to help Callum._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Sammy watched Meg swing the car around and stop in the driveway of the cottage. He could feel the anxiety from Callum before he opened the car door. The young Omega was looking about nervously. Sammy reached out to him._ _

__‘Graham’s in the house. He won’t come to the cottage until you are ready for him.’_ _

__Callum nodded, ‘thank you,’ he said, before turning to Meg. ‘And thank you for collecting me.’_ _

__Meg smiled, ‘it made sense. You’d have been intimidated by Danny or Jamie and… well it would have been odd to be brought here by Stephen. And I know Graham is a bit scared of him.’_ _

__She winked at Callum who smiled shyly. Sammy wondered if the shyness and anxiety Callum was showing were the same as when he had first joined the family. Callum was only two years younger than he had been._ _

__Meg looked at Sammy, ‘we’ll keep Graham in the house until you come back.’_ _

__Sammy nodded as he took the bag Meg had pulled from the boot of the car. Meg slipped back into the driver's seat and eased the car away from the cottage leaving Callum and Sammy alone._ _

__‘How are you feeling?’ Sammy asked._ _

__The young Omega looked hot and uncomfortable, he pulled at his loose t-shirt. Sammy sympathised._ _

__‘Heats in summer are always worse,’ he said. ‘But you’ll get used to it.’_ _

__‘I do feel hot,’ said Callum. ‘But I feel more scared.’_ _

__Sammy put his arm around the Omega and guided him into the cottage._ _

__‘I’ve spoken to Joshua a lot,’ Callum continued. ‘But he’s not much older than me. He said, in private that he is still a bit scared with each heat. Scared of Stephen and John.’_ _

__‘That doesn’t go away,’ said Sammy sadly. ‘Even though I trust both Jamie and Danny with my life, there is still always a moment. Usually, before they come to me when I can sense their power and I know I am completely vulnerable…’_ _

__He looked away for a moment, remembering the times he had pushed the thoughts away. Remembering sitting on his bed and trembling as he heard and sensed the rutting Alpha approaching his bedroom. He realised Callum was staring at him._ _

__‘Sorry, this is reminding me a lot of my first few times… but I am happy that I can help you… to a certain extent. Now, let’s get you upstairs. Did you bring everything you’ll need? We have a supply of energy drinks and snacks, believe me, you will want them. This time around it probably won’t last too long but I’ve had them go on for two or three days. Not that it feels that long, everything is usually a bit of a haze.’_ _

__Callum held up a supermarket carrier bag, ‘Joshua helped me to pick out what I would need. He’s been really helpful. But I’m glad I’m not doing this… at home.’_ _

__Sammy smiled, ‘I guess there are a lot of families having to work out how to deal with this. I’m glad they didn’t go down the women’s preferred route of having you go back to the homes for your heats. You should be with your families and with an Alpha that you’re happy with.’_ _

__Callum followed Sammy up the stairs. Sammy stopped at the doorway to the bedroom, Callum stared at the room. Despite having visited a few times over the previous couple of weeks to set up the room as he wanted it the young Omega looked startled. Sammy took the bag off him and set it on the floor inside the room. He turned to Callum and took his hands._ _

__‘You’ll be fine,’ he said. ‘I know it’s scary, but you will be fine. You’ll get to a point where you won’t be in control. The urges will take over and you’ll know what to do. Graham knows to let you lead until you can’t. Jamie’s spoken to him about what to do and what to expect. I can’t take your fear away from you, all I can do is tell you that you will be fine.’_ _

__Callum nodded; Sammy could feel his hands shaking._ _

__‘Will it hurt?’ he asked. ‘I’ve asked Joshua and he said that sometimes it did.’_ _

__‘Sometimes it’s a bit uncomfortable. Particularly the first mating. It might take you a few minutes to get used to his… to him being… in you. But you are designed to be mated. Your body is made to be mated by an Alpha. Try not to get worked up. When he knots you, and you have to wait for his knot to go down he’ll help you to lie on your side. Sometimes that hurts but only for a few seconds as you both get comfortable… To be honest, Callum, most of it is… lovely. Once you’ve relaxed you can enjoy it.’_ _

__Sammy could feel some of the anxiety dissipating from the young man._ _

__‘Now, you get yourself sorted. Have a shower first. I always find I feel more prepared if I’ve had a shower. I’ll wait downstairs. When you’re ready let me know and I’ll send Graham over. Don’t leave it too late though. It’s important you have a bit of time where you know what is going on before the primal urges take over completely.’_ _

__He stepped forward and gave the Omega a quick hug before leaving him to get ready. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Callum moving about in the bedroom. Sammy imagined him arranging the snacks on the side table and undressing. He wished there was more he could do for the Omega but so much of the process was instinctive it was difficult for him to know how he could help._ _

__As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he rested his hand on his stomach and thought about his babies. He knew that they were going to be born into a vastly different world to the one Callum had been born into. He knew that by the time they reached the time they might be going into heat or a rut things would have been worked out. They would not be making it up as they went along._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Jamie watched Graham tapping his foot on the floor. The Alpha was fidgeting. He had not stopped moving since Meg had gone to collect Callum. They knew it would take her an hour to drive into town and back. And Callum would need a little time to settle in before Graham would be needed._ _

__Mary, Peter and George were at school. And Daniel had enticed Henry out for a walk to the beach with the twins. The promise of ice cream was the hook that persuaded the boy. With luck, they would not have to explain what was going on in the cottage._ _

__Graham let out a long shaky sigh. He glanced towards the cottage as the sound of Meg’s car turning in the driveway drifted through the open window. Jamie leaned forward getting Graham’s attention. The young man looked at him._ _

__‘You will know what to do. He’ll know what to do,’ said Jamie. ‘Even though you’re not in rut you will experience some of the urges and that will help you.’_ _

__Graham looked towards the cottage again, ‘when do I…’_ _

__‘Sammy’s going to wait until Callum is ready. Omega likes to have everything - just so.’_ _

__He smiled at the memory of the neatly folded clothes in Sammy’s room the first time they were together._ _

__‘What if I hurt him?’_ _

__‘How?’_ _

__‘My aggression. What if I can’t contain it?’_ _

__Jamie shook his head, ‘you’ve only let the aggression get the better of you twice,’ he said. ‘Once before you understood what was happening and once when that lad picked a fight with you at the wholesalers.’_ _

__Poor Graham had been mortified both times, but he was having to learn to control himself away from the home. A few months before the chances were that the young Alpha would be forced to take sedatives if he showed any excessive aggression. Now, more options were open to him. And the families had all agreed, learning how to treat a vulnerable Omega with respect at an early age would only be a good thing._ _

__They were all impressed with Graham over the previous couple of weeks. He had spoken to each of them, even Clive, to learn all that he could. Sammy had tried to explain the euphoric feeling he experienced when he was knotted. Graham found it hard to believe the same would happen when he was with Callum._ _

__The back door opened and closed. Sammy appeared in the doorway, one hand resting on his growing pregnancy. Jamie could see him absentmindedly stroking the bump as he spoke._ _

__‘Callum’s ready,’ he said. ‘He’s extremely nervous. Go slowly. I’ve told him to tell you what to do, so let him.’_ _

__Graham nodded, ‘it’s what I intend to do,’ he said. ‘He’s in charge until he cannot be. Then I continue as we were and finish the mating.’_ _

__It was odd to hear Graham starting to speak about what he was going to do without the shyness he had shown when he had bravely offered to help the young Omega._ _

__Graham got to his feet. He looked at Jamie for a few seconds._ _

__‘I can still go instead,’ he said._ _

__The nervous young man shook his head._ _

__‘No. I’ve built a relationship with Callum these last couple of weeks. I want to help him. I’ve not told him but, I like him.’_ _

__Graham’s cheeks flushed as he made his confession. Jamie was not sure what to say. He looked at Sammy who was nodding his approval._ _

__‘We’ll be fine. I’ll look after him,’ said the young Alpha._ _

__Graham took a steadying breath and walked confidently from the room. They watched him go._ _

__‘The future,’ said Sammy. ‘Graham and Callum are showing us what the future will be like. What it will be like for the next generation. It’s going to take a few years, but…’ he paused and stroked his stomach, ‘it will be better.’_ _

__They had talked about how families would be formed now that young Alphas and Omegas were likely to mix before they reached eighteen. The government had insisted they would continue to organise families. They would pair the Omega with his Alphas. But there were rumours that some young Omega were trying to arrange their own pairings. Meg had said that non-progressive women wanted to retain autonomy on that aspect of the male sexes’ lives._ _

__‘It will happen,’ said Sammy. ‘I’m sure of it.’_ _

__Jamie reached out, his mate took the offered hand and sat next to him. Jamie wrapped his arm around the Omega._ _

__‘I’m glad you didn’t end up helping Callum,’ he said as he leaned into Jamie. ‘I’m already sharing Daniel.’_ _

__‘I thought you didn’t mind Danny helping Liam?’_ _

__Sammy sighed, ‘no. I don’t mind. I love him for it…’_ _

__He rested his hands on his pregnancy._ _

__‘Perhaps I’m jealous… a bit… I want their Alpha with me. And I want my Alpha as well.’_ _

__He looked at Jamie. Jamie always liked it when Sammy referred to him as ‘his Alpha’ as though Sammy somehow owned him. He hugged Sammy closer._ _

__‘But no,’ continued Sammy, ‘I would have been proud of you if you had ended up helping Callum.’_ _

__They were silent for a few seconds before Sammy yawned._ _

__‘Are they keeping you up?’_ _

__Jamie put his hand over Sammy’s which was still resting on his stomach. Sammy nodded._ _

__‘I’ve not slept well for a couple of nights… although, I think we’ve all been a bit worried about Graham and Callum.’_ _

__Jamie knew what Sammy meant. Even though Graham did not live with them and Callum was not related to any of them, they all felt a responsibility to make sure Callum’s heat went well._ _

__‘You know those old films we watch from before the leap,’ mused Sammy. ‘I wonder if that is what it will be like. A bit like anyway. With young Omega and Alpha finding each other and falling in love. Rather than learning to love their mate.’_ _

__Jamie stared into the distance, ‘would you have been interested in me if we were not forced together?’_ _

__Sammy’s cheeks reddened a little, he smiled shyly. Jamie smiled as well._ _

__‘I remember the first morning I was living with you all,’ said Sammy. ‘Danny had made us all breakfast and you were late getting up. You came in still in your pyjamas. Your top was undone… I don’t think I’d been interested in looking at an Alpha before… But I liked looking at you…’_ _

__Jamie smirked, ‘that makes me feel objectified,’ he paused for a moment before continuing. ‘I like it.’_ _

__They both chuckled._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Graham stroked Callum’s arm as the Omega started to come around. Despite knowing that it was highly likely he would pass out during their mating it had still been a shock to Graham. As Callum wilted in his arms Graham had carefully rearranged them to lie on their sides. He remembered all that the adults had told him; he was careful not to cause Callum pain._ _

__When Graham had first arrived, he had found a timid Callum perched on the edge of the bed looking at the doorway. They spent a few minutes having a stilted, awkward conversation before Callum had worked up the courage, no doubt led by his needs, to strip Graham._ _

__Graham had never seen a naked Omega in real life, and it was obvious Callum had never seen a naked Alpha. They had explored each other’s bodies. Graham found the experience exhilarating. But all too soon Callum became needy and seemed to lose the ability to control and dictate what was happening between them. Graham had taken charge and despite his nerves had done all that he needed to._ _

__The young Omega shifted a little. Graham was curled behind him, his arm wrapped around him._ _

__‘Did I pass out?’_ _

__‘Yes,’ replied Graham. ‘It scared me. Even though we know it’s normal.’_ _

__Callum shifted to lie on his back, ‘it’s not normal if it’s the first time it’s happened,’ he said. ‘I think you’re allowed to be scared the first time.’_ _

__Graham smiled; Callum smiled as well. The shyness they both had returned. Graham found it odd that despite the intimate thing they had both participated in they were still finding it odd to be near each other._ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Callum. ‘I was worried, no, terrified, that I would have to be ‘serviced’ by an old Alpha. Mr Attwood is friendly, but it still would have been weird.’_ _

__‘I’m just glad Mr Smith allowed me to help you. He still scares me.’_ _

__‘I think you can call him Stephen now,’ said Callum with a smile._ _

__They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. The sound of the younger boys playing in the garden could be heard through the open window._ _

__Callum looked over at the window for a few moments before looking up at Graham who was propped up on one elbow. Graham could tell the Omega wanted to ask him something._ _

__‘Do you need me to… to knot you again?’ the Alpha asked._ _

__Callum smiled and nodded before he spoke, ‘I will, but not just yet. I was wondering… If you would help me again. When I have my next heat. I’ll probably have two or three more before I’m put with a family.’_ _

__Graham took a quick breath, ‘of course I would,’ he said. ‘I’d very much like to help you again.’_ _

__The two young men smiled, Callum snaked his arm around Graham’s waist and pulled him closer to him. They kissed._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> There will be more.


End file.
